


Ne plus regarder vers le passé

by Winlock



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winlock/pseuds/Winlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil fils d'Oropher restera a jamais hanté par la Bataille de Dargolad. Et si une nuit, Faëlia, son épouse découvrait des feuillets relatant une toute petite partie de la guerre et ceci écrit par Thranduil ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne plus regarder vers le passé

Vertbois-le-Grand, quelques mois après la bataille de Dargolad

Faëlia ouvrit les yeux, se redressant sur son séant elle s’aperçut qu’il faisait encore nuit noir. Elle pouvait voir la lune miroitante dans la voute céleste, à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qu’elle partageait avec son époux. Ce dernier se trouvait à ses côtés, dormant. Ses longs cheveux dorés encadrant son beau visage elfique reposaient sur son oreiller. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient ouverts et vitreux, signe qu’il se reposait à la manière elfique. Doucement la femme elfe se glissa hors du lit en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Avec un dernier regard pour Thranduil elle sortit de leur chambre et alla dans l’étude à côté.

Avec un soupir elle s’assit dans un fauteuil et observa la pièce. Elle était comme avant. Rien n’avait changé. Faëlia aurait même pu s’attendre à voir pénétrer dans cette pièce Oropher. Mais jamais plus il ne viendrait. Il était tombé au combat comme tant d’autres. Plus de deux elfes sur trois. Voici désormais le nombre d’elfes de ce royaume qui reposeraient pour l’éternité en Mordor, et avec eux leur Roi Oropher. Ce désastre était encore récent et trop présent dans l’esprit des survivants… Pouvait-on même les qualifier de survivants ? Oui, ils étaient en vie mais quelque chose en eux était brisé à jamais. Ils ne sauraient jamais être les mêmes. Les horreurs de la guerre, la souffrance, la mort les avaient métamorphosés à jamais. Tant de vies meurtries, de femmes laissées veuves, d’enfants orphelins. La guerre avait réduit les soldats au rang d’esclave, jetée à terre les épouses, et creusée des trous béants dans le cœur des enfants. Ces elfes revenus du fin fond de l’enfer ne se relèveraient jamais d’une telle tragédie. 

Faëlia ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard de Thranduil quand il était revenu à la tête de leur armée cruellement amoindrie. Nul cri de liesse n’avait été entendu, aucun enfant riant n’avait rejoint son père. C’était un silence de mort qui avait accueilli les rescapés. Les guerriers étaient descendus de leur monture et s’étaient tenus dans la cour. Et tous avaient pu mesurer l’ampleur des pertes subies. Alors l’on avait entendu les pleurs des épouses réalisent que leur aimé ne se trouvait pas parmi les vivants. Les cris déchirants des mères auxquelles l’on annonçait que si l’époux revenait, le fils lui ne serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras ses parents. Et l’ensemble des elfes du royaume avaient pu voir Thranduil Oropherion, Prince de Vertbois-le-Grand faisant face à l’Intendant qui avait dirigé le royaume en l’absence du Roi Oropher. Et Faëlia se souviendrait toute sa vie des paroles échangées entre les deux elfes.

\- « Où est votre père, le Roi Oropher ? »

\- « Il est tombé à Dargolad. »

La voix de Thranduil n’avait pas flanché quand il avait prononcé ses morts et ses yeux étaient restés secs, il n’avait pas failli, pas tremblé. Alors l’Intendant avait brièvement fermé les yeux, seul signe montrant que la mort de son Roi l’affectait, puis il avait fait pivoter le fils d’Oropher vers la foule et s’était écrié : 

\- « Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi ! »

Le peuple et les guerriers avaient répété ensemble ses paroles, saluant le nouveau Roi de Vertbois-le-Grand : Thranduil fils d’Oropher. Puis chacun était rentré chez soi. Nulle réjouissance n’était prévue, aujourd’hui était un temps de pleurs et de douleur.

Thranduil avait pénétré dans le palais et avait bien vite rejoint ses quartiers. Faëlia l’y avait retrouvé dans leur chambre. Le fils d’Oropher était assis par terre, adossé contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Quand Faëlia l’avait rejoint, il avait relevé la tête. Sans un mot elle s’était agenouillée à ses côtés et l’avait enlacé, lui transmettant tout son amour. Il l’avait embrassé, elle lui avait répondu. Ils avaient comblé tout le manque qu’ils avaient pu ressentir, l’absence de l’autre qui avait pesé durant le temps qu’avait duré leur séparation. Debout dans leur chambre ils s’étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre, se réconfortant mutuellement.

Les larmes semblaient couler sans fin des yeux de Thranduil, la souffrance qu’il ressentait ne devrait jamais disparaitre. Il était tombé à terre, terrassé par tant de douleur pendant que son épouse se tenait à ses côtés, essayant de le calmer et de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais sa souffrance était trop grande, les horreurs de la guerre en Mordor, la perte de son père l’avaient marquées trop profondément, la blessure ne se refermerait jamais totalement. Ils s’étaient allongés l’un contre l’autre dans le lit, rapidement il s’était endormi pendant qu’elle veillait sur lui. Son sommeil avait été agité et peuplé de cauchemars, Faëlia tentait de le soulager mais la tâche n’était pas aisée.   
Peu à peu il s’était repris mais cette profonde souffrance dans ses yeux ne devrait jamais disparaitre. Ses nuits étaient toujours aussi agitées mais à chaque fois la présence de son épouse bien aimée le calmait. Elle était celle qui le maintenait dans la réalité, qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans ses cauchemars et tout ce qu’il avait vécu en Mordor.

Et aujourd’hui, quelques mois après le retour de Thranduil, elle se tenait dans son étude. Celle-là même qui était auparavant l’étude d’Oropher. S’approchant du bureau elle aperçut plusieurs feuilles et rapports, et l’un d’entre eux que Thranduil devait sans doute être en train de rédiger avant qu’il ne la rejoigne dans la chambre. Elle s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle aperçut un tas de feuille posé sur la cheminée. Intriguée elle s’approcha. Sur la première page elle reconnut l’écriture de Thranduil. Elle commença à reposer la feuille quand elle lut la première ligne. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grands et elle retourna s’asseoir dans son fauteuil, alors elle débuta la lecture de ce qu’avait écrit son époux.

« Nous campons désormais très proche des lieux du combat. Nous pouvons déjà apercevoir les tentes et les bannières des autres peuples engagés dans cette bataille face au Mordor. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre destination, un peu moins de deux heures de chevauchées. Cependant mon père, le Roi Oropher, ne souhaite pas que nous poussions davantage pour aujourd’hui. La nuit est depuis longtemps tombée et la Soleil n’est pas encore prête à se lever. Ce serait dangereux de nous aventurer plus loin en terrain inconnu, nous risquerions de tomber sur des petits groupes d’orcs et il nous faut à tout prix l’éviter, ce pourrait être un désastre. Alors pour le moment nous avons installé notre camp ici. En attendant les guerriers se reposent comme ils le peuvent. Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Les Elfes Sylvains sont de redoutables archers mais ils sont faits pour le combat dans les arbres et non pas le corps à corps. Nous sommes aussi mal équipés. Cependant le courage de ces Elfes et la foi qu’ils ont en notre Roi, compensent un tant soit peu. Ils suivront mon père où qu’il le leur demande. Et d’ici le début des combats j’espère que nous arriverons à leur enseigner à se battre correctement lors des combats rapprochés. 

L’angoisse qui tord le cœur des plus jeunes est palpable, et je ne suis guère mieux. Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, non. Je me sacrifierai pour notre peuple et mon Roi s’il le fallait. Mais c’est tout autre chose. Il se dégage une profonde malveillance du Mordor, et plus nous approchons plus ce sentiment s’accroit. Les guerriers sont de plus en plus nerveux et irrités, le ton monte vite. La malveillance et la noirceur qui s’échappe du Mordor tente de nous monter les uns contre les autres. Et c’est d’autant plus difficile de résister que nous sommes tous préoccupés, inquiets et à cran quant à la sécurité des proches que nous avons laissé et à leur devenir si nous devions ne jamais revenir.   
J’interromps ici mon récit, il est tard et il faut que je me repose désormais. Il est peu probable que je continue ce récit par la suite. Les jours prochains risquent d’être bien remplis et avec les combats à venir nous n’aurons certainement pas le temps de nous poser pour faire autre chose que de récupérer. 

Si je devais ne pas revenir par chez moi mais que ceci, par un hasard bienheureux, fut trouvé, je souhaiterai qu’il soit restitué à mon épouse bien aimée, Faëlia Princesse de Vertbois-le-Grand vers qui toutes mes pensées sont tournées en ces jours bien sombres. 

Thranduil Oropherion, Prince de Vertbois-le-Grand. »

Posant la feuille sur ces genoux, Faëlia demeura un moment pensive. Ainsi donc ceci était le récit de ce qui s’était passé lors de la guerre, du point de vue de son époux, Thranduil. Elle caressa doucement la surface de la feuille sur laquelle s’étalait les mots écrits de la main de son aimé alors même qu’il partait pour la guerre. Elle pouvait presque sentir le désarroi qu’avait éprouvé le Prince Elfe quand il avait rédigé ses lignes et avait décrit la situation actuelle de leur armée, qui n’était guère brillante. Elle fut émue à l’idée que Thranduil avait souhaité que ceci lui soit transmis si par malheur il devait tomber au combat. Attrapant une autre feuille elle s’aperçut que le récit continuait, elle reprit donc sa lecture avec attention.

« Contre toute attente j’ai un peu de temps devant moi. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil je préfère reprendre ce récit. Je crains seulement que le temps me soit conté et que je n’aurais pas le temps de tout rédiger, de ce qu’il s’est passé depuis que nous sommes arrivés jusqu’à maintenant. Aussi je ne m’attarderai pas sur les détails et autres. J’irai à l’essentiel.

Nous avons donc atteint le campement des Hommes et des Elfes, rassemblés sous la bannière d’Elendil et de Gil-Galad, le lendemain matin. Il nous fut fait bon accueil, pour autant que l’on puisse considérer que deux peuples qui se réunissent uniquement lors des guerres est une bonne chose. Les jours qui suivirent, il y eut de nombreux conseils, auxquels je participais aux côtés de mon père, et dont je ne relaterai pas le contenu ici même. Tout ce que je daignerai vous dire c’est qu’il y fut débattu de la stratégie à adopter, des besoins de nos armées, des risques encourus en attendant ici ou en attaquant immédiatement… Et de biens d’autres choses. 

Au bout de huit jours un plan fut mis en place. Nous attaquerons le lendemain matin à l’aube. Sur ce nous partîmes préparer nos troupes et les prévenir. Il régna une grande agitation dans le camp, les combats allaient débuter après plus d’une semaine d’une attente interminable. Vous n’imaginez pas comme le temps nous semble long quand nous n’avons rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre la mort. Nous allâmes nous coucher tôt ce soir-là, la journée du lendemain serait bien longue. Cependant le sommeil fut long à venir, et ce pour tout le monde. Nous appréhendions tous la journée à venir. Nous nous réveillâmes quelques heures avant le lever de la Soleil. J’enfilais mon armure et sortais de ma tente rejoindre mon père. La tension et la nervosité des guerriers étaient plus que palpables. Avant que nous ne rejoignions nos troupes mon père s’entretint avec moi.

Il est ensuite allé prendre sa place à la tête de notre armée pendant que je me positionnais à ses côtés et que ses généraux en faisaient de même. Notre bannière flotta alors dans l’aube. Les bannières d’Elendil et de Gil-Galad se dressèrent elles aussi dans le ciel rougeoyant. Elles se détachaient au-dessus de cette marée d’Hommes et d’Elfes rassemblés pour une seule et même cause. Gil-Galad et Elendil se tinrent debout devant leurs guerriers et les galvanisèrent. Mon père fit de même avec notre armée. Et nous lui répondîmes avec ferveur, nos voix pleines de courage, nos mains débordantes d’énergies. Nous étions prêts à nous battre, prêts à verser le sang, prêts à mourir. Alors vinrent les armées du Mordor. Ils étaient nombreux les orcs, bien plus que ce que nous pouvions imaginer. Mais nous ne nous glaçâmes pas d’effroi. Aujourd’hui si nous devions mourir ce serait avec joie pour notre idéal et pour la survie de nos peuples. Alors quand mon père lança le cri de guerre des Elfes de Vertbois-le-Grand nous nous sommes tous élancés au-devant des orcs. Et l’aube s’embrasa tout comme nos cœurs. 

Nous prîmes sur nous le plus gros des troupes du Mordor car nous nous étions lancés juste avant que Gil-Galad ne donne l’ordre d’attaquer. Cela nous fut fatal. Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les armées du Mordor et nos pertes furent terribles dès le premier choc. A partir de là tout ne fut que chaos, nous combattîmes durement pendant des heures et des heures. Tant que je le pouvais je me battais aux côtés de mon père, mais peu à peu nous finîmes par nous trouver isolés, coupés de tout soutien possible. Alors nous nous sommes mis à lutter pour nos vies et rien d’autres. Nous pouvions voir nos guerriers tomber en masse, craquer sous les assauts répétés des orcs. Nombreux, trop nombreux furent les immortels qui périrent à mes côtés. L’ennemi était trop puissant, trop nombreux pour les Elfes de Vertbois-le-Grand, notre position était intenable. 

Où que mon regard allait je ne voyais que des Elfes portant des uniformes verts et bruns tombés sous les coups des orcs. Ce fut un véritable désastre. Je perdis conscience du temps qui s’écoulait. Plongés au plus profond du combat, dans toute la violence possible nous ne faisions plus attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de nous. Rapidement ne restèrent debout qu’une petite centaine d’Elfes de notre armée. Mon père, Oropher, se battait à ma droite. Nous avons combattu ensemble pendant un très long moment. Nous n’avions plus aucun espoir de nous en sortir vivants, cela aurait été un miracle au vu de notre situation plus que désespérée. A un moment je me suis détourné un court instant pour regarder derrière moi, vers nos lignes, je n’aurais pas dû. 

Un orc perça mes défenses et me blessa à la jambe, je suis alors tombé à terre. Il s’apprêtait à m’achever quand mon père a surgit et l’a entrainé loin de moi. Je me suis relevé juste à temps pour voir mon père, entouré de dix de ses guerriers, se battre plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant moi. Il venait de me sauver la vie. Je tentais alors de le rejoindre. Mais des orcs me barrèrent le passage et je luttais de nouveau. Ma blessure à la jambe me lançait mais ne m’empêchait pas de combattre, fort heureusement. Malgré tout j’essayais de rallier le petit groupe d’Elfes qui se battaient autour du Roi, je ne le pus jamais. Je perdais rapidement de vue le Roi. Un autre orc transperça mes défenses et je reçus alors un coup de poignard dans l’abdomen. Je ne sentis pas la douleur, trop accaparé par le combat qui avait lieu. Le sol était jonché par les corps des immortels et des mortels qui avaient péri, se mélangeant aux orcs morts. Combien de temps nous luttâmes encore je ne saurais le dire.

Finalement au bout de ce qui nous parut être une éternité la retraite fut ordonnée, tandis même que les armées de Sauron se replièrent. Ne restèrent debout sur le champ de bataille que les valides. Déjà certains se précipitaient pour apporter les premiers soins aux blessés. Ils étaient indénombrables, les blessés et les morts. Rares étaient les Elfes et les Hommes encore totalement valides. Moi j’avais été blessé à la jambe, à l’abdomen et j’avais une sale entaille à la tempe. Mais tout cela pouvait attendre, je voulais tout d’abord voir mon père. Je marchais alors hagard sur le champ de bataille, parfois reconnaissant le visage d’un Elfe de Vertbois-le-Grand, figé dans la mort. Je cherchais mon père du regard mais je ne le trouvais point. Cependant un des généraux d’Oropher accourut vers moi, je savais qu’il était encore aux côtés de mon père quand j’avais été séparé de lui, aussi je lui demandais s’il savait où il était. Sa réponse me prit de court et je crus que mon cœur rata un battement. 

\- « Il se trouve dans la tente que vous apercevez là-bas, mon Prince… Il… Il est gravement blessé. » 

Alors sans réfléchir davantage je me ruais en direction de la tente. Ma jambe et mon abdomen me lançaient mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de la peur qui s’était emparée de mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon père. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Finalement j’atteignis la tente en question et me précipitais à l’intérieur. Et s’y tenait déjà plusieurs autres personnes, des Seigneurs principalement mais aussi un guérisseur. Et alors je l’aperçus, il gisait sur une civière. Une épée l’avait transpercée au niveau de la poitrine. Je me souviens être tombé à genoux à ses côtés. Il me semble aussi qu’Elrond Eärendilion, le héraut de Gil-Galad s’adressa à moi en disant :

\- « Thranduil, vous êtes blessé ! »

Mais je n’écoutais pas. Mon père l’entendit cependant et comprit que j’étais là. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit pendant que je me saisissais de sa main. Il peinait à respirer, et la douleur était clairement inscrite sur ses traits. Et je retombais en enfance, l’implorant faiblement tandis que son souffle était de plus en plus court.

\- « Adar… Adar ! »

\- « Vis, Thranduil, ion nin. »

Et ses yeux se fermèrent à jamais. Alors je sentis des larmes couler. J’étais blessé, exténué, couvert de mon propre sang mais rien n’avait d’importance hormis le fait que le Roi Oropher, mon père, venait de mourir. Ma vision se troubla alors et je sentis vaguement un Elfe se saisir de moi, je crois que c’était Sarenuir, et je perdis conscience. 

Quand je me suis réveillé j’étais allongé dans ma tente et j’appris que j’avais été inconscient pendant plus d’une journée. 

Voilà ce qui s’est passé de notre arrivé jusqu’à maintenant. Une nouvelle réunion s’est achevée il y a peu. Et j’y ai participé, en tant que Roi de Vertbois-le-Grand. Mon père est tombé au combat et je me dois désormais de reprendre le flambeau. Je suis rempli de remords, peut-être que si je ne m’étais pas détourné un court instant lors du combat, alors je n’aurais pas été blessé et dans ce cas mon père n’aurait pas été obligé de venir vers moi, puis pour me sauver la vie de se battre contre plusieurs autres orcs, avec à peine une dizaine de guerriers. Il aurait pu continuer de combattre avec le gros de nos troupes. Et serait probablement encore en vie.

Je suis parti de chez moi avec mon père et j’étais Prince de Vertbois-le-Grand. Et si jamais je rentre chez moi un jour je reviendrai seul et Roi. Je ne pourrais même pas ramener le corps de mon père chez nous, nos morts nous devons les enterrer ici même en Mordor. Si loin de nos forêts et de notre royaume. Si nous remportons cette guerre j’ai peur du nombre de soldats que je ramènerai chez nous. Nos pertes ont été catastrophiques, et je crains de ne rentrer qu’avec peu de guerriers. Et j’ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du rôle qui m’attend maintenant. 

Je vais arrêter ici ce récit, je n’ai pas le cœur à le continuer davantage, pas dans ces conditions, pas après avoir perdu mon père et mon Roi.  
J’ose espérer qu’un jour si une personne lit ces lignes, il fera bon de vivre et que les ténèbres n’auront pas anéanti tout espoir mais que joie et bonheur régneront.

Thranduil Oropherion, Roi de Vertbois-le-Grand. »

Après la lecture du récit de son époux, Faëlia sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue et venir mourir sur ses lèvres. Entre ses mains elle tenait un récit de ce qui s’était déroulé lors de la mort d’Oropher, quelques mois plus tôt. Et tout cela raconté par son fils, un Elfe qui s’était retrouvé propulsé au rang de Roi dans une situation critique. Sur cette feuille il y avait inscrit ses remords et ses doutes, il avait narré cette fameuse journée où son père et Roi était décédé. Désormais elle comprenait mieux le comportement de Thranduil, comment aurait-il pu faire son deuil correctement en se pensant coupable de la mort de son père ? Au fond d’elle, elle savait que rien n’était plus faux, que Thranduil n’était pas responsable du décès d’Oropher, si les Valar avaient décidé de le reprendre il n’aurait rien pu y faire. Tel avait été le destin d’Oropher et son fils n’aurait en rien pu changer ce que les Valar souhaitaient. 

Désormais c’était au fils d’Oropher de le comprendre et de faire son deuil. Et Faëlia comptait bien l’aider et le soutenir aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire. Elle lui avait juré fidélité et amour pour la vie, elle avait promis d’être là dans les moments durs, alors aujourd’hui alors que Thranduil était perdu et désespérément seul dans sa douleur elle l’appuierait, tout comme il l’avait fait quand elle avait été dans le besoin.

Elle se leva et reposa les feuillets là où elle les avait pris, puis doucement elle sortit de la pièce et rejoignit leur chambre. Thranduil semblait encore dormir. Cependant quand elle se glissa dans ses draps à ses côtés il s’agita légèrement et finit par se réveiller. Il la regarda avec étonnement et lui demanda légèrement inquiet :

\- « Etes-vous bien ? »

Faëlia lui adressa un beau sourire avant de répondre tranquillement :

\- « Oui, mon amour. »

Il lui retourna son sourire puis levant une main il caressa sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous le contact des doigts de Thranduil. Doucement, avec son pouce il traça les différentes courbes du visage de Faëlia. Puis il l’attira dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, se sentant heureuse et en sécurité enfermée dans ses bras puissants. Thranduil l’embrassa alors dans le cou avant de demander, entre deux baisers :

\- « Qu’étiez-vous allée faire ? »

Elle lui décrocha un sourire énigmatique sans lui répondre. Amusé il captura sa bouche pour un autre baiser. 

\- « Pensez-vous que parce que vous me couvrez de baiser je vais pour autant daigner vous répondre ? Je ne suis pas corruptible quoi que vous en pensiez Oropherion ! » Rit-elle, ses yeux brillants de joie.

Il éclata de rire avant de répondre :

\- « Je n’oserai jamais penser une telle chose Faëlia ! »

Elle rit elle aussi et se blottit davantage contre Thranduil. Un léger silence s’installa entre eux. Finalement il le rompit en disant tellement doucement qu’elle dû tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre :

\- « J’avais peur de vous en parler. »

Intriguée elle releva la tête et répondit :

\- « De quoi parlez-vous Thranduil ? »

Il se renfonça dans les oreillers, la tête vers le plafond, les yeux dans le vague mais toujours avec Faëlia appuyée contre son torse, puis finalement il répondit :

\- « Pour Dargolad. Je sais que vous avez lu ce que j’avais écrit. J’aurais préféré vous le dire plutôt que vous ne l’appreniez de cette façon. Mais je n’osais pas. Pardonnez-moi. »

Elle se résolut à ne pas lui demander comme il était au courant qu’elle avait lu ses feuillets, car Thranduil savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans son royaume. En revanche elle lui répondit :

\- « Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Et je n’aurais pas dû lire vos feuillets sans que vous ne soyez au courant et que vous m’y avait autorisé. »

\- « Non, vous avez bien fait. Au moins vous êtes au courant. C’est mieux comme ça. Et je n’ai rien à vous interdire ou à vous autoriser. Vous êtes mon épouse, je n’ai pas le droit de vous ordonner de faire telle ou telle chose. »

\- « Mais vous êtes aussi mon Roi. Thranduil vous n’êtes pas responsable de la mort de votre père. Cessez de vous tourmenter avec ça. Les Valar avaient décidé de le reprendre, quoi que vous fassiez ce serait arrivé… Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez dans les circonstances. »

Il garda le silence et ne répondit pas à son épouse. Il se tourna tout simplement vers elle et ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils s’étreignirent. Thranduil plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Faëlia et lui dit un simple « Hannon le ». En retour elle caressa ses cheveux blonds et l’embrassa. Le reste de la nuit fut à eux.

Le lendemain matin quand Faëlia alla de nouveau dans l’étude de Thranduil pour y déposer un rapport qu’un jeune guerrier venait de donner à la jeune femme, elle constata que les feuillets narrant Dargolad par Thranduil avaient disparu. En revanche un petit feu flambait joyeusement dans la cheminée.

Il n’en reparla jamais plus et elle respecta son souhait. Au fond d’elle, elle savait qu’il avait finalement fait la paix avec lui-même.

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil Oropherion = Thranduil fils d'Oropher  
> Elrond Eärendilion = Elrond fils d'Eärendil   
> Adar = Père   
> Ion nin = Mon fils   
> Hannon le = Merci


End file.
